bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōetsu Nimaiya
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Soul King, Soul Society | occupation =Protecting the Soul King | previous occupation = | team = Royal Guard | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Soul King Palace | relatives = | education = | shikai =Not Yet Revealed | bankai =Not Yet Revealed | manga debut =Chapter 516 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the Royal GuardBleach manga; Chapter 521, page 17, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 522, page 8 Appearance Ōetsu is a dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green in color on the left, and right-side of his head. He wears a variation of the Shinigami shihakushō, featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposes his lower legs. Worn over this is a white, sleeveless puffer jacket that bears the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. His attire is completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that are gold trimmed and have a shoe-like appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 1 Personality According to Kirio Hikifune, he's an unpredictable man.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 16 Ōetsu is a quite lively and energetic individual, being prone to grandiose entrances and greetings. He has a tendency of going overboard, as he portrays a certain image as to take away from the fact that he lives in a humble state.Bleach manga; Chapter 522, pages 3-13 History Ōetsu is credited with having created the Zanpakutō, something that even the Soul King recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence his promotion to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he comes to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 He remains silent throughout the encounter and they return to the Royal Palace with Ichigo and the injured Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 13-17 Ōetsu is informed by someone that Ichigo and Renji Abarai have arrived at his domain and goes to greet them. Ōetsu identifies himself to them as the number one Zanpakutō creator and brings them to a building where they are welcomed by a number of women. He formally introduces himself, forcing them to perform an elaborate formal greeting. Mera interrupts and has the group follow her to a hut on the edge of a precipice. Ichigo and Renji step inside and Ōetsu tells them that he is the only Shinigami there and that the other people are actually Zanpakutō. He notes their inability to discern the difference and states that they have no love for Zanpakutō which is why they cannot tell the difference and then shatters their Zanpakutō, saying that a Zanpakutō that is not loved breaks easily. As they notice beings around them, Ōetsu states that the wrath of the Zanpakutō is around them, and that if they can get out alive, then he will reforge their blades.Bleach manga; Chapter 522, pages 1-17 Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Royal Guard Category:Former Shinigami Captains